project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
List of OBJ-B289 Clips
The following is the examined clips witnessed by Nero viewing groups who were assigned the duty of taking note of the 20 minute recordings that OBJ-B289 played between the dates of January 20th, 2017 and June 23th, 2017. Testing was suspended indefinitely following the most recent test session. Session 1 (1.20.17) # Clip One showed a Caucasian man adjusting, then removing, five screws on a metal box, over and over again. Clip lasted 4 minutes and 54 seconds. # Clip Two showed a still video of an unidentified marsh during the day. Clip lasted 1 minute and 3 seconds. # Clip Three '''showed a young, possibly 20 year old, Caucasian woman throwing a glass of water at a wall, and walking away after the glass shattered. Clip lasted 4 seconds. # '''Clip Four showed a car being missing a turn on a hillside and tumbling off the road, with the last 32 seconds of the clip focused on the spot where the car crashed. Clip lasted 50 seconds. # Clip Five showed an old 1950's video of a Caucasian woman reading on her porch, as police sirens rushed by her house. Clip lasted 3 minutes and 34 seconds. # Clip Six showed a pair of corduroy overalls being burned in an old wood stove. Clip lasted 5 minutes and 10 seconds. # Clip Seven showed a snowy, mountainous vista, that was later confirmed to be the French Alps. Clip lasted 2 minutes and 36 seconds. # Clip Eight showed an elderly Chinese man painting a single brick with a coat of dark green paint. Clip lasted 1 minute and 45 seconds. Session 2 (2.3.17) # Clip One showed an empty concrete room with one overhead light, while a Caucasian teenage boy sat in a singular folding chair listening to music through a pair of headphones. Clip lasted 1 minute and 3 seconds. # Clip Two showed the Venus De Milo, except it had been painted entirely red, and wore a worn, white baseball cap from her head. Clip lasted 57 seconds. # Clip Three '''showed two men in suits, one Caucasian, one Black, shaking hands at a park. Clip lasted 48 seconds. # '''Clip Four showed a white cloud drifting slowly through a clear sky, with a single passenger jet passing by about 40 seconds into the clip. Clip lasted 4 minutes and 1 second. # Clip Five showed an acoustic guitar filled with mustard, laying on a wood floor. Clip lasted 2 minutes and 21 seconds. # Clip Six '''showed a recording of the Apollo 11 moon landing, but from an angle that had was not taken by anyone on the mission. Clip lasted 7 seconds and 39 seconds. # '''Clip Seven '''showed a pair of work boots being thrown into a lake by somebody off-camera, who appeared to be a man. After the boots hit the water, they said, "We'll give them to Richie. He likes laces". Clip lasted 3 minutes and 1 second. # '''Clip Nine showed a small girl placing her hand on a cardboard box in a train station. Clip lasted 4 seconds. Session 3 (2.17.17) # Clip One showed a bowl of potato chips being eaten by a fat Caucasian man watching television by himself. Clip lasted 1 minute and 42 seconds. # Clip Two '''showed a recording of the Beatles from the 60's, except all the guitars were unplugged and the crowd was made up of old men and women. Clip lasted 10 minutes and 4 seconds. # '''Clip Three showed a lightning storm over Paris, France. Clip lasted 33 seconds. # Clip Four showed a Brazilian man untying his shoelaces with his teeth. Clip lasted 1 minute and 31 seconds. # Clip Five showed a line of women at the beach posing for a picture, except the beach behind them is filled with sunken battleships, names aligning to spell "The Fish Can Smell Salt". Clip lasted 5 minutes and 28 seconds. # Clip Six showed a Great Dane sitting in the back of a convertible, with a purse in it's mouth. Clip lasted 50 seconds. Session 4 (3.3.17) # Clip One showed an antique table lamp resting on a small wood table in a living room. Clip lasted 1 minute and 40 seconds. # Clip Two showed a man, woman, and young boy sitting in a wheelbarrow on a dirt path in a forest, all wearing old, World War II gas masks. Clip lasted 27 seconds. # Clip Three showed two African-American men in a city alleyway viciously kicking a trash bag, then walking away. Clip lasted 2 minutes and 51 seconds. # Clip Four showed a 1940's video of a Hispanic woman laughing uncontrollably while holding a dog's collar in her right hand. Clip lasted 10 seconds. # Clip Five 'showed a television in a desert playing an episode of ''"Sesame Street". Clip lasted 12 minutes and 5 seconds. # '''Clip Six '''showed a man putting on a surgical mask while looking into a bathroom mirror, then blinking twice and walking away. Clip lasted 50 seconds. # '''Clip Seven showed a surveillance video of HMN-848 sitting and drinking a tin of water in her cell. Clip lasted 1 minute and 50 seconds. Session 5 (3.17.17) # Clip One showed a kitchen knife being removed from it's rack, then being returned, though covered in thick blood. Clip lasted 1 minute and 2 seconds. # Clip Two showed a man sitting in front of a laptop computer, with the words "Remember to Check your Mind" written in black paint on the back. Clip lasted 1 minute. # Clip Three '''showed a horse race, except there was only one horse on the field. Clip lasted 2 minutes and 21 seconds. # '''Clip Four showed an obscure 90's game show where contestants were to answer random questions, or be thrown into a pit of starved ocelots. Clip lasted 15 minutes. # Clip Five showed a Russian man in a testing lab being forced to eat a pencil. Clip lasted 37 seconds. Session 6 (3.31.17) # Clip One showed an orb of viscous, black material being held by a man with blisters on his hands and a cloth over his head. Clip lasted 55 seconds. # Clip Two showed a morgue worker pushing a cart that contained the disemboweled body of ABN-071 through a hallway, into a room with a sign that said "Abnormatorium". Clip lasted 2 minutes and 14 seconds. # Clip Three '''showed a tourist family visiting the Statue of Liberty. Clip lasted 2 minutes and 2 seconds. # '''Clip Four showed a homeless man in New York City being thrown out of a convenient store. Clip lasted 4 minutes and 49 seconds. # Clip Five showed an elderly woman standing outside a small shack in a field with an AK-47 rifle, smoking a cigarette. Clip lasted 12 seconds. # Clip Six showed a spider crawling into a glass bowl, which was then smashed by a woman with a broom, shattering the bowl into countless pieces. Clip lasted 41 seconds. # Clip Seven showed a tall man with a bandage on his mouth and a panama hat raking small bones off the sidewalk and onto the grass. Clip lasted 54 seconds. # Clip Eight showed a whale breaching the surface of the ocean, then immediately morphing into a ginormous pelican and flying away. Clip lasted 1 minute and 26 seconds. # Clip Nine showed an Asian man smashing a small apartment to bits with a sledgehammer, while cursing repeatedly. Clip lasted 5 minutes and 50 seconds. # Clip Ten showed two birds sitting on a power line, except one had only one wing, and the other had three. Clip lasted 1 minute and 7 seconds. Session 7 (4.3.17) # Clip One showed a burning house in an urban neighborhood. Clip lasted 4 minutes and 11 seconds. # Clip Two showed two expensive cars being compacted in a junkyard. Clip lasted 2 minutes and 51 seconds. # Clip Three showed a large tornado in the desert, picking up brush and rocks. Clip lasted 45 seconds. # Clip Four '''showed a woman in military uniform aiming a rifle at a tree. She shot it, causing it to bleed profusely. Clip lasted 2 minutes and 1 second. # '''Clip Five showed a man walking a lawnmower across a dirt patch, as if it were a lawn. He then stops and looks back admiringly. Clip lasts 3 minutes and 40 seconds. # Clip Six showed a group of teenagers watching a horror film at a movie theater, then jumping as the movie startles them. 3 minutes and 2 seconds. # Clip Seven '''showed the hunting of ABN-006 from the perspective of Reno Squad's under-hull helicopter camera. Clip lasted 4 minutes and 30 seconds. Session 8 (4.14.17) # '''Clip One showed an old 1970's computer booting up, then crashing. Clip lasted 11 minutes and 1 second. # Clip Two showed a young Caucasian man running through the forest, crying and saying, "The Message" over and over again to himself. Clip lasted 8 minutes and 59 seconds. Session 9 (4.28.17) # Clip One '''showed complete blackness for almost the entirety of the clip, with the last thirty seconds showing a German Shepard digging the "camera" up, then running off. For a split second as the dog leaves, HMN-523 can be seen. The sounds of waves and seagulls can be heard throughout the clip, with it being extremely muffled during the first 9 minutes and 30 seconds. Clip lasted 10 minutes. # '''Clip Two showed extremely grainy, sepia-toned footage of OBJ-001, with the sound it emits having been pitched down to the point that it can be heard by humans. Clip lasted 2 minutes and 4 seconds. # Clip Three showed a plastic bag being blown around by the wind on the side of a highway. Towards the end of the clip, a car crash can be heard in the background, and a dark blue Chevy Tahoe flips off the highway and crashes into some trees. The vehicle's license plate reads "NV19 83L" and matches the design of British license plates. However, it matches no registered license plate number. Clip lasts 58 seconds. # Clip Four '''appeared to be the from the point of view of an ant in an ant farm. Clip lasted 15 seconds. # '''Clip Five '''showed the beginning of episode 20 of season 7 of Star Trek: Voyager, but with the audio reversed. Clip lasted 6 minutes and 43 seconds. Session 10 (5.12.17) # '''Clip One '''showed a Nero employee's wedding to an Indian woman, an event the employee says never occurred. Clip lasted 3 minutes and 44 seconds # '''Clip Two showed footage from what appears to be a GoPro-style camera mounted on the head of a participant of a real-life recreation of Playerunknown's Battlegrounds. The participant is killed about 3 minutes into the clip. Clip lasted 7 minutes and 49 seconds. # Clip Three '''showed a segment of "history of the entire world i guess" from 6:50 to 7:11 repeated several times. Clip lasted 4 minutes. # '''Clip Four '''showed the silhouette of a man eating a fidget cube. Clip lasted 7 seconds. # '''Clip Five '''showed what seemed to be live footage of the Nero viewing group watching this segment of the session. Clip lasted 4 minutes and 20 seconds. Session 11 (5.26.17) # '''Clip One '''showed an Asian man in a small room in the NERO London facility wearing OBJ-512. Upon removing OBJ-512, several creatures appear around him. He recoils in fear and falls to the ground as the creatures advance toward him. Several of them begin clawing and slashing at the man, who begins screaming. After a few seconds, the screaming stops, and the creatures step away from the man, who lies mutilated on the floor in a puddle of blood. The date "9.17.19" can be seen in the bottom right corner of the screen. Clip lasted 47 seconds. # '''Clip Two '''showed every scene from Corgi Butt Production's "Darth Timor" trailer, but in reverse order and from different angles. Clip lasted 1 minute and 44 seconds. # '''Clip Three showed a cloaked figure shooting at a man with a sniper rifle. The man is giving a speech in front of a large crowd. The man collapses and is carried off by paramedics. Clip lasted 21 seconds. # Clip Four '''showed a frog coming back to life while being dissected in a high school biology class. Clip lasted 1 minute and 2 seconds. # '''Clip Five '''showed footage from the Curiosity rover on Mars of Abraham Lincoln picking up something off the ground, dusting it off, then pocketing it and walking away. Clip lasted 16 seconds. # '''Clip Six '''showed news clips from around 1955 about the outbreak of a zombie-like virus that only affects men. Clip lasted 3 minutes and 35 seconds. # '''Clip Seven showed a drawbridge being constructed in the middle of a desert. It appears to be made mostly of furniture upholstery. Clip lasted 2 minutes. # Clip Eight '''showed a potoo contorting into a vaguely humanoid figure before running off toward what appears to be a campsite. Clip lasted 56 seconds. # '''Clip Nine showed a blue flag with thirty-five F's on it waving in the wind. The sound of Mike Wazowski screaming after his hands are crushed by the metal shutter in Monsters, Inc. can be heard throughout the clip. Clip lasted 1 minutes and 20 seconds. # Clip Ten '''showed a woman attempting to pronounce "whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es". Clip lasted 59 seconds. # '''Clip Eleven '''showed a teenager (gender unknown) watching "Nerf Lucio" by twomad on a laptop in a dark, empty classroom. As the clip goes on, what appears to be VHS static fills the doorway, until the hallway outside cannot be seen. Clip lasted 6 minutes. # '''Clip Twelve '''showed Grigori Rasputin being thrown into the Neva river. Clip lasted 12 seconds # '''Clip Thirteen '''showed three skyscrapers, each with their sixth floor missing and all the floors above hovering in midair. Halfway through the clip, a nuclear detonation can be seen in the background, and the hovering buildings begin obeying gravity again. Clip lasted 1 minute and 48 seconds. Session 12 (6.9.17) # '''Clip One '''showed a woman with satanic tattoos bathing in blood. Clip lasted 37 seconds. # '''Clip Two '''showed a figure wearing a deer mask filled with cockroaches standing in a burned down church, staring at the camera. A woman's voice can be heard saying "Et quis posset nisi cogitatur. Et quis in salutaris, pro destrui" in reverse. Clip lasted 1 minute and 29 seconds. # '''Clip Three showed a beagle roaming through a deserted battlefield. It places its right paw on the foreheads of every corpse it finds. A pentagram appears on every forehead it touches. As it finds more corpses, its eyes begin glowing red. Clip lasted 5 minutes and 7 seconds. # Clip Four '''showed sped-up footage of a watermelon painted to look like the Earth rotting. The figure from Clip Two as well as HMN-523 can be seen in the background slowly mutilating a goat. Clip lasted 49 seconds. # '''Clip Five showed newspapers being stacked on top of each other, each paper's headline announcing the death of a different major world leader. All the dates on the newspapers have been replaced by the number "666." Clip lasted 36 seconds. # Clip Six '''showed similar footage to Clip Two of Session 9, but this time there are several scientists inspecting OBJ-001. Towards the end of the clip, the scientists begin asphyxiating and fall to the ground. Several voices, all of varying pitch and timbre, say "Illic 'a specialis locus apud inferos. Est re vera coxae. Ipsum dictio exclusiva" simultaneously as two glowing, red, eye-like orbs appear above OBJ-001. Clip lasted 1 minute and 57 seconds. Session 13 (6.23.17) # '''Clip One showed REDACTED. Clip lasted 20 minutes. Trivia * It is speculated by several scientists from the viewing groups that the 7th and 8th viewings were proof that OBJ-B289 is actually sentient, reportedly acting "angry". * Clip One of Session 11 is the first known time OBJ-B289 has shown footage of the future. * Session 12 is the first session to have a common theme between all of the clips.